Modern Day
by Ellesmera62966
Summary: Mine and my friend Lauren's take on how Dragon Slippers would be in modern time. I will try to update as soon as I get a good amount wrote. Disclaimer: I do not own this book all rights go to Jessica Day George.
1. Chapter 1

**May Refer to this list at any time while writing this story**

**Miles- Baseball, Football**

**Luka- Basketball, Football, Track and Field **

**Creel- Soccer, Basketball, Track and Field, Cheerleader **

**Isla- Dance, Cheerleader, Softball**

**Marta- Cheerleader, Dance**

**Tobin- Football, Wrestling**

**Hagen- Drama, FFL, Soccer**

**Alle- Drama, Gymnastics **

**Rolian- Football (Bench Seater LOL)**

**King Caxel- Football Coach **

**Creel's Dad- Boy's Basketball Coach **

**Marisel- Home Ec teacher**

**Derda- Assistant Home Ec teacher**

**Velika- Art teacher**

**Shardas- Principal **

**Leontes- Science**

**Niva- PE teacher, Girl's Basketball coach **

**Amaricarn- PE teacher**

**Ria- Biology Teacher**

**Fenuil- Biology Teacher**

**Krashath- Social Studies Teacher**

**Gala- Math teacher**

**Aunt Reena- Special ED teacher**

**Creel's Uncle- Shop/agriculture**

**Queen Temia- Language teacher**

**Amalia- Drama, Cheerleader, Gymnastics **

**King Prillian- Soccer coach **

**Earl Sarryck- Track and Field coach**

**Darrym- Life Skills Teacher**

( FYI story is in Creel's POV)

I woke up to the very unpleasant sound of a Blender. I sighed my father was on one of his health strikes again. I swear having a very athletic dad is tiring, He was probably making some spinach smoothie or something else. Letting out one more exasperated sigh I climbed out of my bed. Not bothering to do anything with my hair, besides putting it up in a ponytail. I grab my game shorts and slip my Nike sweatpants over them. My Green Under Armour shirt that said " Not Braggin Just Swaggin." Stood out in stark contrast to my black pants. I walk out of the room slinging my black Columbia sweatshirt over my shoulder. My brother Hagen walks out of his room at the same time, a bad smell hits the air. We share a look, because we both know this smell is are breakfast. My mother no matter how much of good Designer my mother was she was terrible at cooking. " Hello Darlings." My mother says to us as we sit down at the table. Soon enough were being presented with burnt bacon and runny scrambled eggs. " So what's the plan for today?" She asked both of us. "I have a BasketBall game and Track practice, so I can just drive myself." I said. "I'm going out with Alle tonight, so I'll take my car." "OK, I have to work late tonight for kids who want extra credit so I won't be home till late, and your father is coaching the boys today." "OK" I said getting up, I kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. I headed to my 2013 Blue Mustang. Once I got in the car I cranked my music and hit the gas pedal. Rihanna's "Rude Boy" was just coming to a close when I got to the school. Stopping the car I took the key out of the ignition and slipped my key ring back into my bag. I slung both my sports and school bags over my shoulder and headed into the school. Right when I get inside I am ambushed by Marta Hagardy. My best friend. " Creel! You're here oh goody! I have Fabulous news! TOBIN ASKED ME OUT! She screamed to the entire senior class. Tobin was the School's all star football quarterback he had a dozen girls lined up to date him, though he wasn't a player. I heard he's only ever had two girlfriends, and both of those relationships lasted 2 years and ended on good terms. " Oh, Marta I'm soooo happy for you!" I squealed sharing her enthusiasm. She hooked her arm through mine. " Now, we just need to find a boyfriend for you. You know you can't go to The Homecoming Dance alone." " Marta, I already told you I have no interest in any of the idiots that go to our school." She rolled her eyes but left the topic alone. The loud warning bell rang and we rushed to class. My first class of the day was Art with but she had asked us all to call her Velika. I took my spot next to Isla. She smiled at me warmly, and motioned for me to take my phone out. I slipped my Samsung Galaxy S4 out of my pocket. The message said _Are u worried about the game tonight? _My fingers flew across the touch sensitive screen. _Not really, but my dad's really pressuring me to do good since college recruiters are going to be there. _She glanced at her phone and quickly replied. _Srry, I know how pressuring ur dad can be. But if it makes you feel better Miles and I will be there to cheer u on. _ Before I could reply I she sent another one my way. _Speaking of Miles he wants u to meet his brother, he wants to set u guys up ;) _I sent her an irritated glance but she just carried on in her cheery way. _His name is Luka he plays basketball, football and runs track, hes funny and hot and just so nice. U 2 should totes get together the game ;) _I put my phone away and rolled my eyes at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me but slid her cell back in her bag. Velika came in and started today's lesson about symmetrical lines in sculptures and 3D objects. When the bell rang Isla caught my arm. " C'mon Creel just at least talk to him, actually here he is right now." She spun me around and I saw the hottest guy that I had ever seen. He had tousled brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and he had a warm smile on his face, not to mention he was tall. Like really tall, probably 6'4-6'5 if I had to guess. This boy has potential I thought to myself. Before I could process anymore thoughts he was coming towards us. _Oh shit _I thought to myself say something, say something you idiot. " Hey Isla" He greeted, ugh even his voice was hot. It took me a moment to realise that he was now talking to me. " Uh…..sorry what?" He laughed and smiled. " I asked you what your name was." " OH, uh Creel." He smiled and then laughed even harder gesturing to my shirt then unzipped his own Nike sweatshirt he had the same shirt in Blue. I smiled and laughed " Twinsies!" I laughed, this was easier than I thought he was just so easy to talk to. " I'll see you later twin." He says then, turns to run to the class I have just came out of. Isla smirks at me as if to say I told you so. I just glare at her as if to say Shut up. The rest of the day rushes by in a blur until I get to Math with , I was just finishing up my Quantum Physics homework, when she announced a new seating arrangement. I gathered up my books and began walking only to be blocked by another body. I looked up at the tall figure, only to be greeted by a pair of smiling eyes. " Creel, i'm not a doorway you can't just walk right through me." He chuckles, I stick my tongue out at him and roll my eyes. " Hahahahaha, you're hilarious." I comment sarcastically. He's about to reply when we're joined by another form. " Creel is this guy bothering you?" Oh no. I know that voice all too well, It's Rolain Perkson the guy has been obsessed with me for years and everyone knew not to make a move on me because he had already staked his claim and no one wants to mess with a psychopath. " No Rolian, please go away." I sigh exasperatedly. " Wait Creel, I wanted to ask you to go to the Homecoming dance with me." "No-" " And I wont take no for an answer." " Actually, she's going with me so…..tough luck." Luka cuts in cheerily. Rolian storms away fuming. I turn to Luka. " Thank you." He smiles genuinely but then it turns more wicked. " Just for that you will actually have to go to the dance with me." "No!" "Why you got a boyfriend who'll take you." " Well no-" "Then it's settled You'll go with me." He gave me no more time to reply and went over to talk with his friends which consisted of Tobin, Miles, Will and Chase. I was left there feeling numb. " ….and Creel you'll sit in the back with Luka." I groan taking my seat and he brushes past me. I can literally feel his leg touching mine these desks are sooo close together. " OH, and the person you're sitting next to will be the partner you have for your homework assignment tonight." I'm not looking at him but I can feel his smirk burning into the side of my head. His foot nudges mine and then wraps around my ankle. Well Hell you only live once, I wrap my ankle back around his until we're playing a mini game of footsie. When the bell rings, I am so excited to get out of there I forget about are entwined feet and jump up. Which results in me literally falling on top of him. I land on his strong chest are legs tangled and somehow my arms have ended up wrapped around his neck are faces just inches apart. " Hey! No making out in Math class! Luka I am ashamed to call you my brother I thought you have more class, than to act like a horny teenager on the first time meeting the girl." Miles yelled at us smirking. I turned bright red and tried to extract myself from his arms. Which only resulted in us getting more tangled, somehow in this mess he ends up on top his legs on either side of mine. Finally we get up, both of us blushing and stammering. Rolian looked about ready to kill Luka, his fists were clenched together in rage. Luka picked my things up for me and we both sprinted out of the room. The parking lot was close to empty when we got there. " Where are you parked?" He asked. " Over there." I nodded my head toward my mustang. "WOW, that's a bitchin car." He complimented as we walked. He threw my stuff in the car and helped me in. Before I knew it his hand was in my pocket. Just as quickly as he put it in, it was out. " See ya, at the game Creel." Then he was gone. My hand found a strip of paper in my pocket on it was a phone number. I entered it into my phone and crumpled the piece of paper up. I quickly typed in the number and texted him. _U r sooo cliche. Really slipping ur number in my pocket. Did u get that from a movie or something? _I finished the text, not a moment later he texted back. _Please it was cute and spontaneous. And yes every good chick flick has that scene ;) _Flirty bastard. _God, flirt much ;) I'll see u at the game flirt. _BZZZ. _Oh, im the one thats flirty. What about the little foot game of urs. And I distinctly remember ur arms around my neck. ;) _I sighed texting furiously. _Wht?! U were the 1 tht started tht little game. and ur over using the winky face. _ A few minutes had passed when my phone lit up again. _GTG Basketball practice, c ya at the game. _I didn't bother replying and threw my phone into the passenger seat. Cranking the radio up to Jason Derulo's "Talk dirty" I made my way home. The house was empty, and our dog Rosco was asleep in Dad's old recliner. I made myself a burger and threw some Lays chips on the plate as well, and scarfed down the meal faster than you could say " Damn girl!" Warm ups were just starting when I got to the gym. Coach Niva was ordering everyone around like always. I rolled my eyes at her antics and slipped on my warm up jacket. My cousins Pella and Leesel were passing the ball back and forth and practicing lay ups. The sound of the ball slapping against the floor calmed my nerves a little. " Carlbrun! Eyes on the ball." Coach Niva's gruff voice rang out. She looked at me hardly, don't let her gruff demeanor fool you. She loves all of us like her own children. " Line up!" We ran out into the front gym. The crowds cheers were deafening, My eyes searched the crowd for him but were utterly disappointed when they found Rolian's blue eyes instead. He grinned at me and sent me a thumbs up. I sent him a dirty look and started searching again. I found Isla first, Miles had his arms around her and she was grinning like she always was. Standing beside Miles wearing that infuriating smirk was Luka. He winked at me and my face lit up like a christmas tree. The lights in the gym making my red blush stand out more. The ball was put into play and the game started.

My breathing was erratic the lights in the gym felt too bright, too hot everyone was blurred together above me. The world seemed to be spinning distantly I heard- whats her name…...call out for me. Blinding pain shot out through my nerves every cell felt to be on fire. In the back of my mind I remembered I was at a basketball game and that I must have hit my head but otherwise I was drawn at a complete blank. Darkness swelled up in the corners of my eyes, unconsciousness pulling me down. Finally I thought, even though I was probably mentally out of it I was still my sadistic annoying self. That was the last thought that occured to me before I was blissfully out of it.

The electronic beep of a machine woke me up, and the terrible smell of antiseptic medicine and soap. I felt a weight in my hand, I turned over only to have a throbbing in my head. A hand was squeezed tightly around mine. I traced the hand up the arm to the person's face. Though I would never say it out loud it was a pleasant sight to wake up to. Luka's face was twisted to the side in sleep. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his sweatshirt was thrown to the side of him. I looked around the room and my heart swelled with affection the whole room was decorated with Balloons and flowers. Get Well cards decorated the window and bedside table and a few Teddy bears had been placed in a stack on the chair. I didn't mean to seem rude but I was very thirsty. So I gently nudged Luka from his sleep. He immediately cracked an eye open. When he saw me awake, he pulled me into a tight hug. Then smirked. God how I missed that smirk. " Well it's nice of you to join us Sleeping beauty." He quipped. " Don't Judge how I get my beauty sleep." I retorted. That damn smirk reappeared on his face. " I missed you." he said sincerely. " Yeah, yeah I missed you too. Though I hardly remember anything that happened." His face darkened. " Well, the game started off fine. You guys were ahead by 20 points, but you sorta tripped and smacked your head against the bleachers." Just then my nurse came in and said, " You are free to go whenever you like", and then she left. We gather our things and we head out to his car. " Your car was picked up by your dad and now it's home so I will drive you home," Luka says. " Thank you very much," I answer sarcastically. When we start driving I decide to say "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead". "Wow this is hard, um... will you go out with me?" I ask nervously. "So you like me, huh." He says sarcastically. Then he smirks at me, "Of course I will." "Oh thank god. I didn't know what I would do if you said no." After that he turns on the radio and we ride to my house in silence. When we get there, Luka gets out with me and he gives me a hug. I look at him and kiss him on the lips. I blush as I say " I will see you tomorrow hopefully". "Are you asking me on a date then?", he replies. "Duh, so what do you say?", "Of course I will, where do you want to go?" he says with a smile. "Hmm….. how about we go to the river. We could swim, have a picnic, we could even find a spot to camp out and have a bonfire." "Sounds good to me. Pick you up at 2?" I smile and say, "Okay, see you then." He bends down and kisses my forehead. "Bye."

The next day I wake up to the unpleasant sound of the blender again. I take a shower,put clothes over my swimsuit, put my hair up, eat a sandwich, make a picnic, and brush my teeth before Luka arrived. At 2 I hear his car pull up and I grab my stuff and meet him at the door. " Hey, are you ready?", he asks me with a smile. "Of course", I say and follow him to the car. We put the basket in the back seat and drive to the river. He parks of to the side of the road and we leave our clothes there so we could swim. We swim for about an hour and a half, " I'm getting hungry are you?" he asks finally. I say yes and we get the basket and head a clearing on the bank of the river. He looks in the basket, smiles, and says " I love BLTs!" I laugh as I answer " So do I!" We laugh and he puts his arm around my shoulders as we eat. Once we finish the sandwiches we eat the brownies I made. "Mmmm these are amazing! Did you make them?" he says when he takes a bite. "Yes, I made all of this. It's not that big of a deal." I answer back. " Well everything was amazing. Thank you for making it." I look at him and he leans towards me and I kiss him and I start to blush. He kisses back and hugs me hard. When we pull away, he plays with a strand of hair that came loose from my ponytail. " I don't think you have properly asked me to go to the homecoming dance with you and I won't go with you unless you properly ask me." I say to him. "Okay fine. Creel Carlbrun I am _asking_ you if you will do me the honors of going with me to the homecoming dance?" he asks me, totally serious "Of course I would love to, I just wanted you to actually ask me." " Luka we need to talk about our relationship." " Why do we need to talk about it?" he asks looking puzzled. " Well we just met a couple days ago and I already have really strong feelings for you." " Thats great! Creel I love you so much! I didn't think you liked me that much though." he says with a smile. " Are you kidding me? I have liked you from the moment I first met you moron. It was you that didn't notice!" Luka wraps his arms around my back then pulls me in and kisses me on the lips hard. I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair, and kiss back even harder. He pushes me on my back on the ground with him on top of me, our lips never coming apart. My lungs burn as his tongue starts exploring my mouth, intertwining with mine. Still kissing him I slip my hands up underneath his shirt, he freezes for a second but then continues, his smile burning into my lips. I take his shirt off while wrapping my legs around his waist and then I run my hands over his chest, feeling the hard muscle. When we stop kissing he pulls off my shirt, which leaves me in only my swim top. He bends his head down and makes a chain of kisses down my neck to my chest and onto my breast. It sent shivers down my spine when he did this. I pull at his hair, but his hands restrain my arms. I send out a sound of protest that he inevitably ignores._Ass._ I pull his head up to meet mine and kiss him passionately. My tongue traces his lips and starts to explore his mouth, my hands run up and down his back drawing a long moan from him. Butterflies start in a furious twirl in my stomach, I didn't know what to do anymore. I'd only had one boyfriend before and we'd never gone farther than making out. I tried to calm myself by reminding myself that this was Luka. _Luka. _ I come to my senses suddenly. What was I doing, I just met this guy. I gently push him away and he immediately stops. " Sorry, got carried away." He apologises. " It's alright, I just think we should take things slow." He nods agreeing, we both slip our shirts on and pack up the picnic. I'll admit the drive back was a little awkward, both of us avoiding each others gazes. We got to my house and I was about to get out of the car when he slid over and gently cups my face. "Thank you, for an amazing date." He says as he kisses me on my lips. My head dizzy and my face giddy I run up to the house as I hear his car pull out onto the street. My dad is sitting in his recliner a newspaper in his hands. Without even looking up He says " I saw that." I know he's talking about the kiss in the car. My cheeks turn an alarming shade of red as my dad just smiles. My mother is giggling to herself on the couch watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model. "Oh, Creel you did good honey he is soo cute." " MOM!" I exclaim can she be anymore embarrassing. As if she's reading my thoughts she says "Oh, don't even start I'm being good. Trust me I can be a lot more embarrassing." I groaned and ran up the stairs ready to get away from the crazy people I called my parents. I had the whole upstairs to myself as to Hagen was out with Alle. They were getting pretty serious I thought to myself, they were so cute and Alle was so sweet and just a year younger than me. I run into my room and take out my phone. When I turn it on it says 1 missed messages Oh great who is this from? I think to myself. I open it up and it says _I miss u so much already _it was from Luka. I smile happily to myself. _I miss u 2 :) _I reply quickly. I soon feel my phone vibrate again with a message saying do you wanna go to a movie with me tomorrow?My smile intensified Hmmmm….is the all knowing Luka asking me on a public date. Gee i'll have to think about it. Not even 30 seconds passed and I got a reply. Don't take to long, ill have to find someone else :P

Fine i'll go but you're paying for everything1:P That includes tickets, popcorn,soda,candy

My pleasure :)

I put my phone away and put on a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt. Shimmying under the covers I turn out the light and close my eyes eager for tomorrow.

The hot water from the shower ran down my shoulders and back soothing the sore muscles. I reluctantly turned of the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my hair and put it up in bun with a few strands of hair left out. I put on a light white short sleeve ruffle top and dark blue skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Even I had to admit I looked good. I ran down the stairs to where my mother was she took one look at me and got a look on her face "Going out with Luka again I see." she said smiling. "What!? Hasn't he gotten tired with you yet?" Hagen says smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish fashion. "So….it's getting pretty serious huh?" asks my dad it was obviously a rhetorical question. "Where are you going?" He asks "To a movie" I say. "Well, if he tries anything-" "DAD!" "Well, I'm just saying it's a dark theater and he's 17 for gods sake." "Ugh! You embarrass me to no end." I threw a dish cloth at a snickering Hagen. The doorbell saves me from any more interrogation. I all but run to the door and fling it open. Standing there is Luka in dark wash jeans and a black tee and gray zip up hoodie. His hair is a mess as always and he has a boyish smile on his stupidly flawless face. "Hey" he said simply. I took him by the arm and led him through the foyer. "Mom, Dad this is Luka. Luka these are my parents." "Pleasure to meet you." Luka said politely. He shook their hands and punched Hagen in the arm. "Now, have her home before 12 please and thank you." My mom said. "And no getting handsy. I mean it." My dad added in. My face flared up, oh god I was going to die. Luka who seemed to be enjoying my discomfort said. "Not to worry Mr. Carlbrun I know how to keep my hands to myself. And yes I'll have her home before 12." "Alright then have a good time." He smiled good naturedly and led me away.

We got to the theater about 5 min before the movie was to start. The seats in the balcony were exceptionally good and very comfortable. As the movie started he grabbed my hand squeezed it. The lights dimmed and all we could see was the glowing movie screen as the previews started. He leaned over to me. " This is my favorite part." he whispered. "What? The credits?" "Yeah, I love seeing what's coming out, it builds anticipation. It's almost better than the movie itself in my opinion." I smiled at him and traced circles on the inside of his palm.

The whole time I was barely paying attention to the movie all I could think about was being in this dark room with him so close to me. My mind kept going back to that picnic and that very long and amazing kiss. Obviously he was thinking about it too because the next thing I know he's leaning over and pressing his mouth to mine. My lips mold to his as I kiss back. His hands roam down my shirt pausing to play with the ruffles. His hands finally stop at my thigh where his hand rest. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck and pull at his hair that is just brushing his collar.


	2. Sorry peoples! :(

Sorry for cutting off in the middle of the scene last chapter. I didn't realize that my co-writer wasn't finished. Completely my fault. The update is taking a lot longer than I had hoped. I am starting it with the rest of the last scene and then I will continue on. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review. Need ideas so I can write more... Please review with things you would like to see in the next chapter!


End file.
